Baby Love
Baby Love is episode sixteen in season two of Full House. It originally aired on February 24, 1989. Opening Teaser In Michelle's room, D.J. and Kimmy show her a basket of Kimmy's new puppies and allow Michelle to pet them. They even get the pups to do tricks, and Michelle follows suit. D.J. tells her she makes a good pet before she pets the dogs. Synopsis Becky's sister, Connie Anderson, has arrived for a visit from Valentine, Nebraska, and she has brought her son Howie (who is Michelle's age) with her. Michelle and Howie become best friends, but when it comes time for Connie and Howie to go back home to Nebraska, it gives Michelle what seems like an incurable case of heartbreak. Meanwhile, Stephanie has a hard night after watching The Wolfman with D.J. and Kimmy. Visions of an Isuzu-driving werewolf dance in the head of Stephanie, who says it was Jesse who let her watch it. Danny tells her that he understands that she wants to do everything D.J. does, but some things have to wait until she is older, like watching horror movies. To get their point across, the guys put on a little performance, with Jesse as the "Wolfman" (as he has wild uncontrollable hair), Joey as "Papa Wolf", and Danny as "Virginia Wolf" (see Trivia). They both get their "son" to apologize to Stephanie for allowing her to watch the movie, she accepts the apology, and Joey reminds her that next time she can take that scary something and turn it into something really funny. She decides to keep that in mind next time she watches a monster movie..which for her will be never. Her sister/roommate then takes her upstairs for bed. Michelle, on the other hand, is having a hard night of her own (maybe even harder) after missing Howie. The next day, as she clutches Jesse's leg, the rest of the family tries to cheer her up, but to no avail: Jesse offers a ride downstairs for breakfast, Danny wants her to play with her ring tower, D.J. wants to read Dr. Seuss to her, and Stephanie wants to sing to her; but, of course, all efforts fail. Danny's words put it best that they may have to move to Nebraska. Jesse takes the leg-clutching Michelle to his bedroom, where he puts her on his bed and plays a song he wrote for her that includes an image montage of the happy times that she's had up to this point (and not just with him, either). He manages to coax a smile out of her, but she still misses Howie. Becky takes care of that by videotaping Howie talking into the camera at SFO and then playing the tape later, and when Michelle watches, the tape makes it seem like Howie is talking directly to Michelle. Howie misses Michelle just as much as she misses him. When it ends, Michelle feels a lot better, and Jesse comments that Becky would be a great mother, though she says he himself is already one. D.J. notes that Michelle may be only 2 years old, but she is acting like a real person (judging from her ability to speak to Howie). Stephanie confirms that Michelle is indeed growing up. Becky decides that Michelle would be better off in a playgroup with kids her age, and Danny says that is not a bad idea. Michelle decides she wants to watch the tape again, despite Joey pointing out that she just watched it. Danny decides that it would not hurt to watch a little "HTV: All Howie, all the time", and everyone (like Michelle) chants Howie's name (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes :Joey: Rebecca, you may be onto somethin’ here. Fisher-Price Video Dating. ---- :Michelle: Me go. :Danny: No, little kemosabe. No can go to Nebraska. Take many moons. Trivia Trivia *The episode title was taken from the title of the 1964 #1 hit song " " by The Supremes; in fact, that song was played during an image montage of Jesse and Michelle's happy times together in last season's "The Seven-Month Itch (Part 2)" (which persuaded him to come home) *The first of three appearances by Becky's nephew and younger sister, Howie and Connie Anderson *The first episode with a new (more detailed) logo for Wake Up, San Francisco *The first episode in which the plot focuses on Michelle *The above quote of Danny to Michelle is his imitation of 's Native American sidekick Tonto; and "kemosabe" is the term of endearment that he often used when speaking to his friend, the Ranger *Danny's "Virginia Wolf" remark is a reference to author *Joey's "hunchback" and "Notre Dame" remarks are a reference to the novel " ", though the "Notre Dame" remark was a direct reference to Notre Dame University *The Dr. Seuss book D.J. tries to read to Michelle is (the same one read by Jesse in "Fogged In") *At the beginning of the episode, Joey does a impression for Michelle; in 2005, the actor Dave Coulier voiced the character in an episode of Robot Chicken *This episode proves you’re never to young to meet a friend. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Shushing Category:Crying